Only You
by AznInvasionPersuasion
Summary: Lucy and the gang has been best friends since, forever. Kendall is hopelessly crushing on Jo when Lucy is also liking Kendall. But Kendall doesn't feel the same way. When a new guy comes into Lucy's life and sweeps her off her feet, Kendall is jealous of him and his liking to Lucy. But why would he feel this way if he likes Jo? Which girl does he like? RR!
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, just my story and OC's.**

**Plot:**

**Lucy and the group has been best friends for a long time. They're friends for life. Lucy stood by Kendall as a best friend as a guard, completely supporting their steady relationship with Jo Taylor. But what Kendall doesn't know is that Lucy has feelings for him, feelings he don't return. Then he finds out he does, when a new guy comes into Lucy's life and sweeps her off her feet. But he wouldn't like Lucy that way if he has feelings for Jo, right? Which girl does he like?**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Kendall, stop staring at Jo. You're not going to find our math homework answers on her."

I reprimanded in the library while balancing a pencil on my fingertips.

I scowled at Kendall Knight as he was awkwardly gawking at pretty Jo Taylors.

Kendall turned to me, scowling. "I'm not staring, Lucille Stone."

Out of all the cool dark rocker name likes Violet or Jade, my parents chose Lucille. Yeah, great parents, right? Despite my terrible name, I made sure everyone called me by Lucy, or else they would receive a terrible punishment. Something like beating them so hard that they never see the living daylights of tomorrow. Something like that.

I glared at him, my dark brown eyes penetrating deep into his green ones. His windswept blond hair, carelessly tossed aside. Kendall also had nicely tanned skin unlike my pale Asian face. He was like a leader, the most down to earth guy I knew, he's cool under pressure, we call him the "Cool" one. He kept the glue together in our close-knit group, often top schemer of the group. He's the most mature, most responsible, and very smart(but not Logan smart), often one of us running for his help. Often though serious, he jokes a lot. Kendall Knight has the full package; He has good looks, he is sweet, he's considered good luck, he is caring, very optimistic, a good friend, he has an amazing voice, he is down to earth, he is calm and loves being himself and when he wants to, he can be a bad boy. Not that I noticed anything. He is also taller than me, Logan, and Carlos. Often great at a lot of things, but not serious. He is great at dancing. He mentally apologized, cute green eyes like a baby seal. I gave in, I forgave him. Which gave me back teasing opportunity.

"Then how do you-" I leaned closer to his face. "explain the dry drool stain on your cheek?"

He hastily wiped it away and picked a strand of my hair and said "Your black hair is turning brown."

"No it's no!" I said defensively. "It's black streaked red."

"Whatever," releasing that strand of straight ebony hair I had, Kendall said.

Yeah, I dyed my hair black and streaked it red. Got a problem with that? I didn't think so...

Carlos Garcia, with his black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and his black helmet on, said with a grin "Hey Kendall! I got Jo to come over here! you have approximately five seconds to figure something out to say! You can thank me later!" Carlos's personality was sweet, naïve, hyper, wild, and superstitious. He believed in ghosts and phantoms and bad luck like black cats, often not very tough without his black helmet. He was wild sometimes as if he swallowed a bag full of dry sugar. We call him the "Wild" one. He's really easy to be excitable and loves to have fun, he is the joker of the group. He enjoys very childish things, such as going down a swirly slide. He enjoys eating corn dogs a lot, I'm serious, he has an addiction. Carlos is optimistic, the youngest, the shortest, energetic, impulsive, reckless, and sometimes unpredictable. Because of his childishness(is that even a word?), he often rebounds back from things that don't work out. He is easy-going, very persuadable, often getting him into trouble. Sometimes sensitive, he is accidental prone. He also doesn't know the meaning of the "Think before you talk" expression, often impulsively and casually saying what's on his mind before thinking no matter what. Carlos always says when we sometime has arguments "Why don't we think happy thoughts, like kittens?" He is the least sophisticated person and non down to earth guy I know. He is also last to know about our plans, or what's on our minds. We sometimes nickname him Carlitos. He also can't sing.

"What the hell?" Kendall hissed before Jo appeared, smiling. "Hey Kendall, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Y-yeah." he said nervously, looking down.

I stood to his side, saying "Hey Jo! Kendall wanted to ask you out, say you were his perfect match, and that you were the most beautiful girl in the entire world-"

I stopped, coughing, because Kendall gutted me.

He gave a forced out smiled. "Um, Logan just wanted to know..." He lowered his gaze to see Jo's textbook. "To know what book are you reading!"

Logan Mitchell, the brainiac of our wacky group, glared at Kendall with his dark brown, almost black eyes. "Don't you dare bring me into this mess you call your love life, Kendall." His pale skin was slightly red, and his dark black hair stood on as fringe. Next to Kendall, he was the most down to earth guy, is really genuine, sweet, and panics under pressure a lot. Despite being the brain of the group, it is Kendall who actually solves the problems but it is his ability to stay cool under pressure that makes him him. He's smart on school stuff, but when he panics, it's Kendall whom we go to. When he is being partnered up for a school project or something, almost everyone raises their hand. He can't dance, but he can do backflips and beat box. Kendall once said that Logan was afraid of everything, but Logan corrected him, saying that he indeed was not afraid of everything, but realistic. He is very interested in becoming a doctor while Kendall went for hockey player and Carlos said superhero. I however want to be a rock star, note I said rock star not pop star. Now this is the part that gets interesting, Logan and Carlos get fights and arguments about ghosts and monsters and bad luck. Logan being the so called brainiac he is, is very skeptical of them. His weakness? He's indecisive. He has no swagger whatsoever and is somewhat of a nerd, needing Kendall, me, or Carlos to stand up to people for him. He keeps us regularly updated about the rules and everything, but somehow still manages to follows us on our schemes and plans. He says this a lot "I gotta get new friends." but he still is with us. He loves math. That is just how much he is of a nerd. Despite telling us the rules, telling us our actions are breaking the rules, we don't listen, and he ends up breaking the rules as well. He sometimes is a huge PIA and a HUGE hypocrite. He likes to follow the rules, but rarely does he loosen up and breaks them as well with us. He also does not likes risks, often saying he needs to calculate things and everything. His nickname is the "Brain" and _Logie_. He is my height and taller than Carlos a bit.

Jo gave a confused smile. "It's called Beginning Acting Lessons for Amateurs. It's for beginning actors or actresses."

I smirked at Kendall. "Hey Kendall, " I nudged him hard. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies. Thanks Jo, for that interesting book name. I'll remind Logan later."

"Oh okay. Bye guys, bye Kendall." she said flirtatiously, waved at him, winked, and walked away.

Kendall exhaled. "Lucy, what is wrong with you? _Ask her out? My perfect match? Most beautiful girl in the world?_ Are you _trying_ to ruin my chances with her?"

"Oh Kendall, I was just trying to help you." I teased. "And plus, be grateful I didn't use the other things in my mind."

Kendall gagged a bit. "What twelve-year-old go out on dates?"

Oh that's right, we were also twelve-year olds.

"You since, apparently, couldn't stop crushing on her, Ken Doll." That's my nickname to Kendall or maybe Ken or Kenny, anything to make him freak out or grumble.

He put on an irritated face and said "Lulu, that is not going to happen here, at MJH, pretty much the rules prohibit people from dating within school grounds."

MJH was Minnesota Junior High, since we were all in sixth grade and everything. Sometimes, I joke with Kendall about MJH, saying that it also stood for Michael Jackson High. We lived in Minnesota. Originally, me and Kendall were first as friends, living in Shakopee Minnesota, when we met Logan. Carlos eventually moved here from Minneapolis, Minnesota thus the group was born.

Since he said his nickname to me, Lulu, I punch him hard into his shoulder. He winced. "God damn that hurts."

I smirked at him, "Always."

Logan said "Hey guys, wanna hear a joke?"

I gave Kendall a look, Oh God, Logan's going to make a joke.

He said "Come out with it, Logan."

"What did one egg say to the other when one egg made a joke?"

Me, Carlos, and Kendall stayed silent.

Logan continued as if he never noticed. "The egg said 'That was a great yolk!' Get it, guys?"

We chuckled a bit and Carlos patted Logan on the back. "Not bad Logie, just a couple more years and maybe a laugh." Now we started laughing, mainly me and Kendall. Logan just glared at us and Carlos.

Logansaid "At least I'm not a terrible rock star."

I glared at him. "I am a good one and you know it!" I twisted his arm a bit and threw him back to Carlos. Me. Glaring. At. Him. Meaning Logan.

Logan apologized a bit and I forgave the guy.

Kendall said "Hey, Miss Wilson said we have to describe a person's looks and personality. I choose-"

"Jo Taylor!" Me, Logan, and Carlos deadpanned. Jo was Kendall's childhood crush and close friend, not as close as me and the other guys, but yeah. And also infatuation.

I chose myself.

Miss Wilson was a poetry teacher, mainly teaching English, but all the same things.

I have to describe myself. I used to have dark brownie brown hair, but I dyed it black so it was more of a dusky shadowy hair. Ebony and raven like. I have red streak in my hair, that is bright and devilish. I have melting chocolate brown eyes, but sometimes obsidian black, black like black Hell, ready to devour the souls that enter. Not demonic like Kendall says(wink). I want to be a rock star. I enjoy playing my guitars(which is a lot). I like wearing silver jewelry and my diamond stud earrings. I like my black knee length boots and my combat boots. I wear dark clothes. I am also Asian, Chinese, and thus have pale but olive toned skin, resembling an ivory complexion. I am tough, independent, sweet, and challenging. Which puts me and Kendall head to head sometimes. I am also a bit sensitive, showing my humble trademark is my black hoodless leather jacket. I am very deceiving, stubborn, and outgoing. I am a wonderful actress. My parents want to make me study and perform classical music and study classical music literature, but I rejected, saying this is who I am and they should just accept it. And they did, but I feared them slightly. I had an couple years older than me brother who once joined a band and played drums, my parents reacted to this by sending him military school. He is out though after a couple years. His name is Devin. I am fully aware that my friends, the guys I hang out with, are nuts, but I am friends with them anyway. Afterall, they're my closest friends.

I look over to Kendall and almost roll my eyes.

He wrote(in his own words, not mine):

Josephine "Jo" Taylors is a wonderful, sweet, beautiful, breath-taking person who has a bright and colorful personality. She had blond hair that is more like butter drizzled over melting toffee(I know, weird right?), that is curly. Her skin has an airbrushed complexion, her eyes a wonderful shade of sincere brown. She is very serious minded, sometimes foul tempered, clingy, sarcastic, cunning, and tricky. She also hates hockey(who is the world hates hockey? Jo does, apparently, she made him choke on his drink one time when she said that.). She is aspiring actress, singer, and dancer. She likes ice dancing, bubble tea, romantic vampire novels, ballet dancing, fine arts, and Scandinavian cheese. She is very competitive at times, very good at pranking, but hates arguing with people. Her best friend is Camille Roberts.

I rolled my eyes "Great way to describe Jo, Kendall."

"What?" he said, sounding offended. "I really really like her."

"I don't think you have a crush on her, Kendall." I noted.

"Then what do I have on Jo, Lucy?"

"You have an obsession on her!"

"What! That's impossible!"

"Whatever, Ken Doll. Whatever floats your boat."

"Right, see ya, Lulu. I gotta go to art class."

I turned to look at the clock and class was over already.

When I slowly made my way to gym class, changing into my gray tee and blue shorts with my white Nike sneakers.

I pulled my hair into a normal ponytail from keeping them in my face. I did my stretches and my warm ups. I did a full five laps around the gym, my body not even dead exhausted because I take hockey and karate(now first degree black belt).

We were playing volleyball.

I hate volleyball. I don't know why, I just do.

I waited and slowly and apparently coincidentally it was my first time to serve.

I served and the ball came back at a terrifying speed. I awaited and anticipated for it's impact when I feel a body in front of me. I uncover my eyes and see a boy in front of me, his body as my shield.

"Why did you save me from getting hit?" I say after class was over. He shrugged. "I had a sister once, I can't let another girl get hurt."

"Just for your information, mister, I take karate and hockey. I am on the school team, both hockey and karate. I have a first degree black belt. I'm still working on getting my second degree one." I snap at him.

He looks at me. Then I began to realize how tall he was. Even taller than Kendall. He had deeply tanned skin, like the color of russet. His hair was bronze like, probably brown. And then his eyes were hazel, intently trained on my own. He was muscular, probably more than Kendall. He took out his comb, combing his hair. He showed some of the popular girls some different headshots and angles of him. They giggled, shrieked, fawned, (and sometimes fainted), and basically was his new fan club.

"What's your name, new guy?" I said suspiciously.

He looked at me and his full lips showed a hint to a smile. "James, call me James Diamond."

* * *

**So, how was it? Eh, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonder Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, read on.**

**To** **xScorpio1025x: Thanks for the review! I am so glad that you were the first reviewer and that my story received so much attention just after publishing it. Thanks again!**

**To november 2 1990: Thanks for the review! I will take your advice and remember, this is major Kucy.**

**To ilovelogiebear: Thanks for reviewing! And the only Jucy in my story is their strong _friendship_.**

**Thanks to my favoriters and followers who shall remain nameless! ;)!**

**PS: my other stories are chaffing me up, so this story is going to have monthly updates! I'm so sorry!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Now that you know our past, fast forward about four more years. _

We're sixteen now. Ready to drive and hit the road. I officially know who James Diamond is.

He is...often after me. He's shallow, driven, and sometimes he's an...airhead. But he's a good friend and he's consistently and persistently loyal. A terrible habit he has is that he inherited Logan's usual panic-under-pressure trait. Out of our close knit group, he is closest to Carlos, often goofing around and loves to play video games. He's solid voiced and always driven beyond belief.

But he's apart of our wacky family now.

He just loves messing with us on pranks, usually led by Carlos.

"Hey Lucy, James said that Kendall is going on a date with Jo. Is that true?" Carlos asked, innocently.

"Yeah, he basically begged her heart to go and give him a shot. Anyway, anyone up for pizza?" I asked, Logan, James, Carlos' hand in the air already.

I ordered a large cheese pizza with sausage and mushrooms, a two liter Coke bottle, one plate of hots wings and regular wings.

The delivery came as usual and I sat back, full.

James, Carlos, and Logan devoured, _inhaled_ it within five seconds and burped.

"Gross." I laughed, rubbing my stomach.

I heard the front door slam and I saw Kendall, smiling a brilliantly as ever.

I said "You okay, Kendall? Got a face seizure?"

"Nope, just got a happy heart." he sighed and walked to his room, smiling like his world was all rainbows and lollipops.

I frowned at him but then I got suspicious and said "What, Kendall, happened on your date?"

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out." he smirked at me and shut the door.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I'm surprised that Lucy didn't press me any further.

She usually was deceiving, persistent, and boy, did she hate surprises.

Lucy said "I'm going to find out, Kendall Donald Knight, mark my words, I am going to find out how that date went."

A humorous tone in her voice implied that she was not serious but clearly determined to find out as she used my full name.

"Well Lucille Elizabeth Stone, you go on ahead." I said with a smile.

I heard her pound on the door and she said "Open up so I can hurt you!"

"Nope." I said, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

"Fine then, Kenny, try and stop me." that was the last of her voice that night.

* * *

The next morning I walked to see Lucy when a group of ice skaters skated by on the frozen lake and said "You hockey players are so brutal, I bet you can't skate gracefully."

Then, just to show off, a boy flung a girl in the air while the girl went total three-sixty and landed on one leg while doing a center split upside down in the boys arm while doing a one legged stand by the boy.

"Show off." I muttered, walking away.

It was December, not yet half through the month and it was so cold the lake near my school froze already and the ice was at least a 4 or 5 inches thick.

I then saw Lucy wearing her black cashmere parka, with dark black skinny jeans and knee high black snow boots. She loved the color black. It kept her cold body warm, especially on days like these.

She took off her hood and the snow falling from the heavens above landed in her hair.

I looked up and waved at her and she waved back.

First she began to walk calmly.

Then mall-walking.

Then speeding up.

Then, she rushed over.

A smile over her pale slightly cold face and her dark brown eyes glimmering with excitement.

But she came so fast, her smile and her glimmering eyes was just a trace of what I saw and she tackled into me, sending and slamming me into the cold wet thick snow and she followed, closely behind.

Our faces by an inch and somehow, my green eyes landed on the lower half of her face, the lips part.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be so...so easy to tackle." Lucy said, helping me up and I shrugged "It's cool, like, yeah, it's cool."

Lucy stared at me, her face tilted left and her lips pursed together. Somehow the snow and the cold-ness of December avoided Lucy, and her face was as fresh as spring.

"You okay, Kendall?"

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Mm-hmm. So, up for watching the latest Naruto episode?"

"You're joking, right? That is like, my favorite anime ever, so don't play any jokes on me, Kendall. I freakin' love that show, so don't you ever tease me, gots it?"

I frowned at her wrong use of grammar and rolled my eyes. "Positive."

"Then yes!" she squealed, looking utterly happy and girlish for the not-so-first time.

Lucy, being Asian herself, prided in herself by watching authentic Japanese(or anything else) anime with English sub, because she said once to me "Subs are better than dubs, at least they don't affect the perfect original voices." She hated dubs and that was the reason why, because it ruined the original ones.

"My favorite character has to be Sasuke," she said in a dreamy voice. "he is like _soooooo_ hot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mine would have to be Kakashi, though." I admitted, as we entered the school, oh yeah, we were sophmores now, entering tenth grade.

It still felt like we were just in middle school, messing around and playing pranks. However, during the last day for eighth, we emotionally became a bit more mature as we continued on to high school.

Lucy liked, well an anime character, she practically fell in love with Sasuke, knowing it would be like obsessing over One Direction, Justin Bieber, or Austin Mahone, pathetically and realistically fake.

But still, he was a guy and he was pretty cool, pretty much every girl Naruto fan fell for Sasuke the first time, but that's just my opinion.

And that anime character, was the only guy(in real life and fake) she would call "hot."

She said to me, "He's so serious, and then one time I saw him smirking at Sakura, I was imagining that Sakura would say, 'Oh, Sasuke, like what you see?' But the reason I like him is because he's like a cool genius, its just sooo-"

"Please stop talking about him like that," I said, burying my nose further into my coat.

"Why?" Then Lucy's eyes widened and a wicked mischievous glint shined in her dark eyes as her lips formed an impish grin.

I looked at her, wondering what was in her mind.

Then I broke the ice, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If you don't want me talking about Sasuke like that, then you must be jealous!"

Good thing I wasn't drinking water or else I would of been choking and probably near dying.

"What?!"

"Oh come on, be serious, you're jealous, aren't you?"

"Lucy, get real, he's an anime character, he's not going to randomly exist out of nowhere." I snapped, sort of fed up of Lucy's love of annoying me beyond belief.

"God, if I knew, you'd be pissed off, I wouldn't bother you." she frowned at me, and left, suddenly I felt guilty.

I knew she was just playing around like she always did, but I never really get mad or worked up. It takes a lot for me to get worked up, and when I do, my rage looks like child's play against Lucy's merciless rampage.

"I'm sorry." I admitted quietly. Here's the thing about me, apologies and me are practically sworn enemies, so we don't even go together well. But once, just every once in a while, we do.

"Thanks." she briefly hugged, the smell of warm hot chocolate was dizzying.

"Did you drink hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. My mom made some before I left for school." she said, smiling that dazzling beam.

"Is it good?"

"Da best." she smirked, skipping lightly.

"So, do you like James?"

"James? No offense Kendall, but James is somewhat of an airhead to me." she said, staring at the ground with cold eyes.

"Why? You and him make a good couple."

"Really? I think he's a bit shallow to me."

I let the subject drop for now, but its clear that she's irritated by it and pestering and prying for information would lead to marks and bruises so I ended the conversation.

During homeroom, she sat next to me, silently glaring ice cold daggers at the SMART Board.

Man, are we lucky the saying 'if looks can kill' was not real.

She leaned back comfortably in her chair and said "Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Are you and Jo a couple?"

Coming from her mouth, I immediately wanted to say yes but I found this crossing a line, a very fine, and so thin it looks almost invisible. And crossing it meant...an inescapable punishment, no, _death_.

"I don't know, honestly, Lucy, she said it was an okay date, but she didn't say if it was a good one or not." I said truthfully, wanting and yet _not_ wanting her to be my girlfriend.

Lucy replied "Well, personally, I think you guys are weird together. But then again, that's just my opinion so if you guys do end up together, I wish both of you the best of luck." Her eyes saddened drastically and her mouth quivered when she talked, and depression hung in the air.

I rubbed her back and she looked up, her eyes though suspicious warmed and she smiled, no smirk or scowl, but smile.

I didn't know how it could still affect me, but it did, and suddenly, I was weightless staring into her dark eyes.

I shook her head in which she sighed, her eyes glancing toward him in such an indifferent emotion I was almost terrified of what's to un fathomable come.

* * *

After a torturous eight hours of high school, came four hours of bliss.

"Lucy, in!" their coach, Miss Collins, yelled.

Lucy slipped on her skates and slid in the rink, grabbing her hockey stick.

She slid gracefully, her dark eyes skimming over her teammates and skated over with silent speed.

She swung her hockey stick in the net, landing another point for her team.

"Team Minnesota High win again!" the judges declared and I couldn't help but smile at her.

She was really awesome.

"Hey, got a face seizure there?" she joked nonchalantly and I smiled at her.

"Nope, I-"

"Kendall! Hey!" Both of us looked up a little bit and saw Jo.

I grinned stupidly for no reason and waved at her "Hey."

Lucy scowled at her and said "I'm heading back into the rink."

I wonder why she scowled at Jo more than me.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took so long and not many words. Only a mere two thousands. :'( But...hey, I at least update. So like I said, with ideas for more stories so...it might be monthly updates. Sorrrrryyyyyy! Please review! **


End file.
